


Scared

by Robin_Alex



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Alex/pseuds/Robin_Alex
Summary: There have been many times when Ava Hawke was scared these are a few of those times.





	Scared

The first time Ava was scared was when she set fire to the neighbors barn. She wasn't even close to the hay bales. Her father covered it up by saying one of the lanterns must have fell, but it was a lie.

The second time Ava was scared was when the boys in the village bullied her little sister. They pulled her hair and called her names. One time Ava heard them saying what they would do to her if her big sister wasn't around. Bethany was never alone in that village again.

The third time Ava was scared was when she ran from lothering. She just lost her sister and her family had to run again. They were headed straight for a city full of Templars. Being a mage that meant hiding a lot more.

The fourth time she was scared was when her mother was missing. She couldn't find her. She panicked, she didn't know where to look. But then she was told about the white Lillies she had been receiving. Her blood ran cold. She killed the murder. He had been killing women all over Kirkwall rebuilding his dead wife from there body parts. Ava couldn't save her mother.

The Fifth time she was scared was when the Chantry exploded. Her friends were nowhere to be found. She found them one by one and then she found Anders. He was responsible for the chaos in Kirkwall. He asked her to kill him. She kissed him one last time before the sent the knife through his heart.

She cried that day in the ashes of her burning city she cried. For her sister, her mother, her lover. She cried she sobbed she apologized over and over holding Anders’ body tightly her face buried in his shoulder. Her friends didn't know what to do Merrill tried to comfort her. Fenris stood beside her when she helped the Mages of Kirkwall even though the many time he said he would never trust them. Varric patted her back and spoke softly. Aveline stayed with her, Aveline had lost her husband to the Blight and now Ava has lost everything.

The sixth time she was scared was when she went to Skyhold. She didn't want to be noticed, but Varric said she was needed. He said she and her warden friend Alistair could help. So she went. This time she will be strong she will not cry she will not live in the past. But she will remember. She will remember her little sister who she taught to use magic her first best friend. She will remember her mother who taught her how to be kind and help others. She will remember Anders, her first and only love the one who she gave her heart to and he gave her his. She will remember them all.


End file.
